Starfire Discovers TLC The channel
by TeenTitan99
Summary: This was originally going to be a whole story, but it ended up being a oneshot! SUMMARY: What would happen if Starfire discovered TLC? What if Robin found out? What would he tell her? Trust me A LOT better than the summary sounds!


**Okay, I don't know HOW this came to be, but I just came up with this! Don't ask, just review! Okay, when things are in BOLD, it's on the TV. When it's in **regular writing, **it's someone talking outside of the TV! Got it? Okay, Good!**

**FULL SUMMARY: What if Starfire discovered TLC? What if Robin found out? Would would he tell her? Better than it sounds! My first oneshot! Hope you all like it! oh, and REVIEW!**

It was a partly cloudy afternoon in Jump City, and Starfire's favorite TV show, World of Fungus, was about to begin. Starfire plopped down on the sofa, and turned on the television. "I wonder what will happen this week….." Starfire said waiting for the main title to end. When it ended, Starfire was very shocked and depressed to find out that it was a rerun. She frowned. She got up and got the remote. She was about to press the power button, but she accidentally pushed the channel change button. She was very confused when the TV said, "**You're watching TLC, we'll be right back** **with more Say Yes to The Dress**!" Starfire tilted her head and said, "Is this program only about people directing the word yes towards dresses?" She sat back down on the sofa and waited for the show to return. When it came back, the TV informed her about what was currently happening. "**Sasha has been to 7 other wedding dress stores, and still hasn't found her dream dress**."

"Oh, I understand! These women are trying to find dresses for their betrothals!"

"**Randy shows her a dress that he thinks she will like."**

**IN THE SHOW**

**Sasha walks out**

**Her friends and family gasp.**

"**Honey, that's gorgeous!" Said Sasha's mom.**

"**I think so too, but…." Sasha said.**

"But of what?" Starfire said.

"**It just doesn't feel right. This whole thing doesn't. My dress just isn't here." She said.**

Starfire's jaw fell open. "Are you doing the kidding of me? That dress looks wonderful on her!" She shouted.

Outside the common room, Cyborg was walking by. He walked in, to find Starfire ranting about the show. Her eyes were glowing and she was practically spitting fire. "That dress was fine for her! She just had to do the freaking out and she was unsuccessful!"

"Star?" Cyborg asked her. She was still ranting. "STAR!"

"EEEKKK!" she yelped and fell to the floor. "What was that about?" he asked her. "Pardon my recent behavior, I was watching the, Say Yes to The Dress." Cyborg laughed. "That show? You don't need to be watching that."

"Do not worry Cyborg, It was merely an accidental changing of the channels, I will not watch it again."

"Okay, that show can change a person. Most TLC shows bring out another side of people." He said walking out with Starfire following. Little did she know that would not be the last time she watched that show.

**BREAK LINE**

The next day, when Starfire woke up, it was earlier than she expected. "4:00." She said looking at her clock. She was going to go back to sleep, but sleep did not come. She rolled over, wondering what to do. Then she got an idea. She floated out of bed, out of her room, and down that hall to the common room. When she spotted the remote, she hesitated on picking it up. 'I promised Cyborg I would not watch it again,' she said retreating her hand. 'But, how would he possibly know I watched one episode?' she said taking the remote and turning on the television. She flipped to TLC and to her surprise, Say Yes to The Dress wasn't on. It was Toddlers in Tiaras!

**"Next up, is contestant number 169, Ashley Tushie!" the announcer said. ****Half of the audience laughed.**

'I am doing the betting that Beast Boy would have done the laughing at that.' Starfire thought to herself. She watched Ashley do her routine and then exit the stage. "That little girl looked as if she was no more than four years of age!" she yelled at the TV. "These little girls _kanorfkas _are the crazy!"

**"Give it up, for Ashley everyone!" the announcer said into the microphone. Everyone clapped. The television showed a video of the girls mother commenting her performance. "Ashley could have done a bit better than she did, but you know. What could I do?"**

"That little girl did fine! You are just to mean and blind to see!" Starfire said now throwing pillows at the TV.**(1)**

After throwing all of the pillows at the TV, Starfire resumed watching. She didn't like any of the other girls. What surprised her the most was that there were 12 year olds in the pageant. "Is the name of this program not called Toddlers In Tiaras?" she asked. A few other things made her angry in the show, which caused her to go get the pillows again and throw them again. "She did deserve more than the princess rating!" she said throwing another pillow. She looked at the clock, and it was 4:45.**(2)**

"This program... of the television... YAWN! is quite addicting..." she said trailing off. She then fell asleep, forgetting that she had more of the show to watch.

* * *

In 45 minutes, Robin woke up and got ready for the day. After watching the sunrise, he went down stairs to get some breakfast. When he walked in, he was taken back. Pillows were scattered, and the TV was on. He walked into the kitchen, thinking Beast Boy had stayed up last night watching God knows what. After pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he went to sit down. When he walked to the other side of the sofa, he was surprised to find Starfire asleep on it!

"Star?" he said. She didn't move. "Star." Nothing still. "Star!" he practically yelled. "ASHLEY TUSHIE DESERVES MORE THAN THE PRINCESS RATING!" she yelled sitting dead up. "AHHHH!" Robin exclaimed as he fell backwards, not being prepared for Starfire's outburst. Robin got up and said, "Star? What was that about?" Starfire blushed. "I was... ummm, up late last night watching a television show. I believe it was named, 'Toddlers in Tiaras.'" Robin eyes grew three times in size and he started laughing. "What is so humorous?" she asked crossing her arms. "That show? Starfire, you have GOT to be kidding me. That show, that whole TLC channel is for people to watch when they have nothing better to do!" (Which I know isn't true, but Robin's trying to make a point.)

"I could not fall asleep, and I had seen a show called Say Yes to The Dress the previous day..." she said explaining. "I truly did not have anything better to do." Robin frowned. "Star, that channel isn't for you. People turn into drama queens by watching that stuff. They watch it to feel better about themselves!(In some cases that's true, but in other cases, it's not.) Please don't watch that stuff." he said. "But,"she hesitated. Robin took her chin in her hand.

"Star, if you were in one of those pageants, you'd win without a doubt. And in any of those wedding dresses, you would look beautiful. Maybe you can go there to get your wedding dress for your wedding some day..." he was going to keep talking, but his lips were occupied kissing Starfire. She was kissing him, and Robin kissed her back. When they separated, Starfire whispered,"Do you not mean out wedding?" Robin smiled, and they continued kissing.

* * *

**Okay! that's my first oneshot! hope you guys liked it!**

**1. I know there aren't any pillows on their sofa, they just got there somehow.**

** was an hour special.**

**okay, go and review my readers!**


End file.
